spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MrScience12
Welcome to my talk page. Post anything you want. It's up to you! Why talk pages? Because message walls were so five minutes ago! Enjoy spamming up my talk page! Lol, just kidding. "Absorbent Days: The Musical" Card Submissions Have a knack for making bang-up title cards? If so, then submit your title card picture for Absorbent Days: The Musical in the gallery below. Insert-card.png Insert-card.png Insert-card.png A.N.T. Sign-Ups (CLOSED) Print your username below to qualify to become a fanon A.N.T. Information on the sign-ups can be seen in this blog post. First come, first served! (Limit of seven users) -Sci *William Leonard *RadioGuy42 *Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 07:09, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Message from Rarity7Best Kan wants you on chat. --Rarity7Best (talk) 01:01, March 26, 2014 (UTC) What font do you use on your spin-off absorbent days. But what kind of font did you use for the title cards? DangerZ (talk) 02:23, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, may I use it for my series, Scooter's Stories? DangerZ (talk) 02:32, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Recycling I created a category that can be seen here http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_For_Recycling for recycling purposes. People could possibly look through it and determine which ones can be recycled. I could also make a page for it if that is needed. RamDarre (talk) 15:32, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Recent thread I'm just letting you know that I closed your demotion request thread and opened this one up in its place. Feel free to state your thoughts there. ~JCM 01:38, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, are you okay with me removing that demotion and block thread you made? Da Nerd returned to Cloudsdale late last night, and he's no longer upset, so it seems like the best choice for everyone. ~JCM 21:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) uh JCM, it's kinda too late..see recent actvity SpongeOddFan (talk) 21:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :My rights haven't been taken away yet, and at this point it would be unnecessary. ~JCM 21:33, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry that we considered that, JCM. It was a kind of in-the-moment thing. -MS12 What's up with the spamming then the LOL? Road Runner1 (talk) 00:22, April 23, 2014 (UTC)Road Runner1 I'm staying here as well I can help you and Toph, but I will help Referata possibly as well. RamDarre (talk) 13:05, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :That's great, Ram! -MrScience12 :Wish to chat on staff channel? RamDarre (talk) 15:05, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Or wikia chat. RamDarre (talk) 15:06, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Question About Your Spin-Off Um... when is a new Absorbent Days episode coming? There hasn't been one for two months. Also, I've been noticing that recently, the episodes have been coming out less and less. When will a new one come, and why are they coming so slow? SuperFanon'D! (talk) 03:17, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :I haven't had time recently to write one. I plan to publish a short tomorrow, but my latest short came out April 20th. A new Absorbent Days came out two weeks ago, but in short form. But new AD's will come soon. 3a no 3b On your spin-off, Absorbent Days there is a episode 3a (Cream of Cheat) but no 3b. --Kidboy24 (talk) 08:38, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :I've received word of this before. After Cream of Cheat, there is a special, and therefore the production codes do not pair together. Therefore, there is no 3b. You will also see the same thing with other episodes with specials following them, such as Star Author, which aired before the special, Life on the Statistical Prairie. -MS12 :A Cephalapod's Castle is also pairless. Perhaps you could make them paired! "Cream Of Cheat / A Cephalapod's Castle" has a nice ring to it! BUT it would minimize Season 1's length to 19 episodes (technically 11, since the blog series is actually seperate). SuperFanon'D! (talk) 03:16, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :That would mess up with the series's continuity, pairing the two up. The reduction would cause a major shift, yet the blog episodes do not have anything affect on the amount of episodes of season one. I did that after season one ended to keep the series active. But nice idea, though. :) ----MS12 When do you want to have a meeting with me? Reply so I know. RamDarre (talk) 11:02, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :We can meet at 5:00 pm today, if that's okay with you. -MS12 : Ok where? RamDarre (talk) 20:53, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :Here's the link for the chat. Also, let's try 6:30 pm EST. Chat *Go to ESB chat: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat. — AMK152 (Wall • ) 17:40, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Question What's your email? --Pokemon2467 (talk) 19:00, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Collab for Spin-Off Contest Can we collab for WL's Spin-Off Contest? I won't be back until the 24th, but when I am back we can plan on Solar System Chat. Sound good? RamDarre (talk) 20:39, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat Hey MrScience12, can you please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat? Here is the link: http://officersquidward.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Officersquidward2014 wants you to come so please come. SUBST:SpongeyTube/Sig|02:11,5/2/2014 (talk) 10:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Dariusrulez (talk) 23:00, June 23, 2014 (UTC)thank you for helping me out on my "pizza men" spin-off! -dariusrulez :Why, you're welcome. :D -MS12 Let's hear it for Weston! SuperFanon: He has more than 6,000 edits! He must be happy, kids! What do you do when you're happy, kids? Kids: Clap your hands! SuperFanon: No! The song lies! EVERYTHING is a lie! Song? LIES! The cake? LIES! Unless you use noteclip. And everything is a LIE! Kids: (runs away) SuperFanon: Great, now I got them off my hands. Anyway, congrats on getting 6,000 edits! Tonight, when you see my blog post, it means a chat party comes then! Hope you come to the celebration! Kids: YEAH! SuperFanon: Kids, it's all a lie. The cake is a lie. It's all a lie. Kids: (runs away) Weston: Um... okay! LOL! But really, yay for you! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 02:14, June 28, 2014 (UTC) The big 6000! Congrats! RamDarre (talk) 22:11, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Weston, what are the admin/b-crat requirements again? Cuz I forgot. -SuperFanon'D :I don't really think we have any, come to think of it. -MS12 :Really? Do you think I should request for rights? If so, which one? SuperFanon'D! (talk) 01:57, July 1, 2014 (UTC) here's the title card voilá While making the title card I was worried that it might be too hard to read. Is it alright? And also, should I switch the words 'The' and 'Heist' to Krabby Patty font or leave them as is? — William Leonard. :Nope, it's perfect the way it is. Thanks, William! You've really done it this time...in a good way. :) You won da make a short quick contest, hurrah! Okay, yay! Now, we'll go on the Solar System wiki chat and I'll private-message you the script. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 23:22, July 3, 2014 (UTC) The full ep is PM'd to you, read it! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 23:47, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Spin-Off Help I was wondering if you wanted to help with my new spin-off Reckless and Retired. Could u help with like title cards and whatnot? I don't have any help, except Tanner. Interested? This is my first spin-off. Doctor Bugs :Well, I don't think that my title cards are that good. I would hire William or JCM for that, but I would not mind being a plot creator or something like that. Any job you need, besides title card creator, I'm there. MS12 talk Thanks bro! Be sure to read the page and hit me up if u have any ideas! -Bugs Hey the series has premiered! Chum Bucket List. You're welcome to help out with writing plots for any future episodes. Let me know what you think of the pilot! :) --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 15:24, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Just Wondering Okay, everyone on this wiki loves/knows Absorbent Days. So, I've been looking at the quality of your shows and could you help me with making some episodes? My spin-off needs more to expect in Season 2. ----I love the Philippines (talk) 06:26, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Uh, sure. Any job you need me to do, I'm there. Is this for SpongeToons, btw? -MS12 : : Well, yep its for SpongeToons and if it wouldnt bother you, could you write a few episodes? ----I love the Philippines (talk) 10:05, July 11, 2014 (UTC) : Sure, I'll write a few episodes. Which one(s)? -MS12 Could you write the seventh episode? ----I love the Philippines (talk) 09:36, July 12, 2014 (UTC) About Season 2 of SpongeToons Yeah, yo! Your episode has been moved... by me because I have basically finished mine. So, your Episode 8 not 7. Oh and have you done a kind of a plot? (Yeah, I'm in charge until July 26th because both I'm on holiday on the 26th and SBCA has Exams) If you don't have one here. Please put it on my talk page and I will post it on the SpongeToons page. Thanks for your time being wasted by When I was 6, I ate a bag of Plams! (talk) 16:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, yes. The episode will be released this Saturday. Thanks for the update. -MS12 Message From Luis Well, im excited for your first ST episode tomorrow! I love the Philippines (talk) 06:15, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Meet me at the Solar System Wiki Chat please. Just a normal chat; something to tell you and stuff. Vomit on his sweater already - Mom's spaghetti. (talk) 21:31, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't be there yesterday, please come when you're ready. Vomit on his sweater already - Mom's spaghetti. (talk) 15:53, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I will come at 3:00. I have to go the store now. -MS12 :: :: Agh, freaking time zones... Please come when you're ready (and when I'm there :P), alright? Vomit on his sweater already - Mom's spaghetti. (talk) 09:28, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna go on chat? Also, don't go on my userpage. The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 06:04, July 23, 2014 (UTC) New film My War of the Oceans film comes out today. I've asked JCM and Ponyo Fan to help. Can you help? It's about SpongeBob and his friends going to war. I made it as a tribute to the 100th anniversary of World War I. P.S: If you know a lot about World War I, then you will be a good help! Thanks! Nkershaw (talk) 10:09, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Um, sure, I can help. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it. :) -MS12 Weston, two questions. Hey, Weston and question kinda ryhme, huh? Anyway..... Question 1: You know my blog post with two proposals? The one about Underage Users has enough supports to pass, so I'd like you to put this rule in action, as you have much more power on this wiki than I. (sad little Fanon, only a rollback) Question 2: WHAT's coming August 8? Something related to Absorbent Days I'm guessing? This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 22:46, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Answers 1. Sure, but I have to do it next week. At band camp currently and can't be back at home until 8:30 pm. 2. Nope, not just Absorbent Days. You'll have to wait a see. :D -MS12 BOA When will you announce the winners of the 2014 BOA? I love the Philippines (talk) 10:27, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Krusty Krab Productions Can Reckless and Retired be a part of it? Thanks --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 14:45, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, wait for the surprise. You'll see. -MS12 Oh? It'll involve my spin-off being a part of Krusty Krab Productions? Lol --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 18:42, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay, soooo can my spinoff be in Krusty Krab Productions? --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 00:06, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Can my spinoff please be in KK Productions now? Copied from chat: Doctor Bugs: Hi Sci can my show be in KK Productions now? --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 01:32, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Doctor Bugs, as you know, the owner of Krusty Krab Productions is inactive and I cannot get his permission. In addition, I own Sci Brands Productions now, and you can have your show be produced there. I wouldn't mind a bit. -MS12 Okay, add me to Sci Brands Productions then. :) --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 12:31, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :Can do. :D -MS12 Thanks, Sci! :D --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 17:27, August 10, 2014 (UTC) SpongeToons episode help! SpongeToons needs your help for the final season! 2 episodes need to be written and I wanted you to write them. Your episode Krusty Kriticsm was awesome last season. Send the stuff next week to third week of September. The first episode that you need to write is the fifth episode. The second is the tenth episode. INSERT SIGNATURE HERE (talk) 14:08, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:Chat Nah, I'm in school then. If it's really private, you can message it to me on a dead wiki. If it's not private, you can just message me here ;) --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 22:29, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chat! :) --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 22:39, August 20, 2014 (UTC) About dat title card job on the news I'd like to apply plz. BTW what is the title cards for? Which series, you know? Anywho you can give me an example episode and I'll try my best to make a card for it. I always thought crime was a-LEG bro! Wut!! xD 18:28, September 12, 2014 (UTC) hope I get da job! :The job is to create something with a musical resemblance, and the name of the creation is "Renaissance". Create it whenever you can and post it here. Hope you have fun with it! -MS12 Minecraft? I saw what you did on the SBFW News. Is there going to be something related to Minecraft soon? If there is, I'm excited! :D Ako po ay si Luis, isang Pilipino. (talk) 04:42, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday ^ Would've done it yesterday since I either do my happy birthdays early or late, never on time but I didn't get to. So, happy on-time birthday. It's minutes to midnight and I still haven't given up. My friend told me to bleed something out but I don't know what he was talking about. I then contemplated about what I've done. Every day my shadow changes. I call it "the shadow of the day", but I like the one with the scruffy hair - I usually leave out all the rest. (a.k.a. I like Linkin Park) (talk) 23:24, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna go on chat? Tomorrow. I was thinking about tomorrow after I had read your letter and decided that we should host an A.N.T meeting at 3:00pm EST tomorrow at The Solar System Wiki Chat to discuss the Exhibition and other stuff going on the wiki. How does that sound? Good idea of yours by the way and hopefully it should try to get people to edit more on this wiki. Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 00:09, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :Sure thing. I'll try and see if the other ANTS are down with that time, and the Solar System Wiki chat sounds fine, as well. Hope to you see there! Your guy, Sci.